Fluid pumps have been used in the medical industry, for example, to pump blood and other types of sterile fluids. Some existing fluid pumps are driven pneumatically. Other existing fluid pumps use stepping motors or screw type motors. These existing fluid pumps are often expensive, unreliable, too noisy, can damage blood and blood products, and/or unable to accurately control the fluid flow. Proper control of the pump and the fluid flow is particularly important when the fluid pump is used, for example, in a ventricular assist device (VAD), to pump blood which is susceptible to clotting.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fluid pump driven by a reliable linear motor that is capable of accurately controlling the pumping. There is also a need for an inexpensive fluid pump that is capable of providing the desired flow of fluid, for example, to prevent clotting in blood.